


turunkan aku

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: dean terlalu dramatis.





	turunkan aku

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [put me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178801) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)



> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

 

"Dean."

"Ya, Cas?"

"Berhenti."

"Tidak bisa."

"Dean, kubilang–"

"Diamlah Cas."

"Aku baik-baik saja. sungguh."

"Bukan kau yang memutuskan, jadi tutup mulutmu."

"Apa–bagaimana bisa bukan aku yang–demi Tuhan, Dean. Berhenti."

" _No-_ _o-pe_."

"Dean. aku serius. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak dengar, la la la la."

"Ya tuhan. Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"Aku menggemaskan, kau tahu itu."

"Dean."

"Cas."

"Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak."

"Dean Ross Winchester."

"Castiel James Novak."

"Tuhan, tolong."

"Tuhan sedang sibuk, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'bip'."

"Dean, turunkan aku."

"Tenang, _sunshine_. Ruang kesehatan sudah dekat, kok."

"Dekat—kau memutar untuk sampai ke sana!"

" _Yeah_ , bagaimana lagi. Denah sekolah ini membingungkan."

" _I hate you_ _..._ _a-ass-assbutt_!"

" _You love me anyway."_

"Dean, aku tidak seringan yang kau bayangkan 'kan?"

"Yeah, tidak kuduga kau berat juga. Aku benar-benar membuatmu makan, ya, dengan burgernya Ellen?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak doyan burgernya Ellen. Tapi, bukan itu intinya. Sekarang, turunkan aku. Aku cuma keseleo, kau bisa memapahku, Dean, tidak perlu menggendongku segala."

"Tidak akan terjadi. Bahkan jika tanganku patah karena kau terlalu berat, aku akan tetap menggendongmu."

"Kau masokis."

"Memangnya, _'diam-diam menyimpan rasa_ ' selama tiga tahun tidak termasuk?"

"Diamlah."

"Kau menggemaskan saat pipimu memerah."

"…"

"Dan saat kau mencebik begitu, aku jadi ingin menciummu."

"…"

"Kepanasan, Cas?"

"Tidak lucu."

"Tapi kau lucu."

"Sok tampan."

"Sok pintar."

" _Geez_ , bagaimana kita bisa p–"

 

 

 

 

....

 

 

 

 

 

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Cas?"

"Turunkan aku, Dean."

“Tidak ada yang melihat kita Cas. Semuanya sedang di kelas.”

“Dean. Turunkan. Aku.”

"Beri aku satu alasan bagus, kenapa aku harus melakukannya."

"Karena kita sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan dan Kepala Sekolah Hanscum sedang memelototi kita."

" _Shit_."

 

 

 

* * *

 

{ Dan jika mereka akhirnya kena detensi, memangnya kenapa? Setidaknya Kepala Sekolah Hanscum menghukum mereka membersihkan kamar mandi _bersama-sama_ —dan jika mereka sedikit lambat menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, _well,_ lain cerita. }

 

**Fin.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> modified prompt from:
> 
> “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle."
> 
> and
> 
> "So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it.”
> 
> [×](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts)


End file.
